what will be this child's destiny?
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: A hundred sentences on Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, the potential Grimm or Zauberbiest, and what his life might be like.
1. Set 4

**what will be this child's destiny?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm. I'm borrowing it for free entertainment.  
** **Note: This for a challenge at**

 **Set #4 Collection of Words**

* * *

 **verbiage**

Kelly doesn't know what he said when he woke up- he was still high on the morphine, so it could've been "Dafuzzahi" for all he knew- but he saw Dad laughing instead of crying, so he knew it was going to be okay.

 **glutton**

"Christ, are you a sadist or something?" Kelly said just before he punched the Lowen out the fifteenth time that day.

 **loyalty**

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked and Kelly gave him his patented 'Stop being an idiot, of course I'm helping, you're my family' look.

 **introspection**

Dad is a good man, no one can deny this, but as he grew up, Kelly noticed that Dad is very good liar and that irked him, as much as it did when he noticed how talented a liar he was.

 **waltz**

Trubel gave him self-defense lessons, but that stop when he didn't realize his own strength and managed to break Jack Fullerton's arm.

 **friction**

"Forget what I said!" Mr. Wurstner exclaimed, but Kelly never did, nor did he forget how pissed Dad was when he bought it up to him.

 **ink**

"You're making your only brother sign a Nondisclosure Agreement," Kelly said sardonically, "Mom will be happy that at least one of us got the lawyer genes."

 **spiral**

"So we got claws, tails, scythes, the Weserein Nazi knock-off, and now this," Kelly scoffed at the bright red coiled mark, "Maybe these guys need to recruit some graphic designers."

 **fractured**

"Trust that Sean Renard will do what he says he will do, especially if it benefits him," Mom once said after he met the man for the first time.

 **renewable**

"So this book is basically the gift that keeps on giving?" Kelly quipped as his mother let the blood dropped on its block.

 **memory**

A lot of people had a tendency to underestimate him, and Kelly always had to remind them of how much damage the Burkhardts are capable of.

 **illuminate**

When Kelly was finally told the whole story of his parents, he asked his father if he ever considered therapy.

 **hesitation**

"I don't know how much longer they'll believe me, if they ever did," she said after an another close call, "We need a new plan," and he didn't have a plan to give her, except maybe running.

 **clamp**

"Okay, what was your worst break-up?" Kelly asked and Dad quickly changed the subject, as he did whenever they stepped into the 'We Don't Talk About This' area.

 **encase**

Monsters are at war and the world is on fire, but Kelly isn't aware of any of this as he sleeps soundly in his crib.

 **transfer**

Its not like they wanted to stay, but Di called rather late and they had to pack and load up the truck at 1: 45 in the morning.

 **disposable**

"I'm sorry," Kelly faintly heard and the following running footsteps, and finally blacked out from the loss of blood.

 **echo**

"Go into the pantry and don't came out until I say so," Kelly took the Doppelarmbrust and left with a half-formed plan.

 **bottle**

Kelly remembered to support the head as he fed his new little cousin.

 **notate**

Like how he had seen all the times of Dad and Trubel sketching quickly and jotting down every important detail, Kelly would too with his spiral notebook.

 **mask**

Dad always had a sad smile when he talked about his Grandpa Reed, Grandma Kelly and Aunt Marie, but when Mom talked about her parents, she smiled in way than hid everything.

 **regret**

Kelly and Eddie both made a pact that if either one of them were ever dumped, that the other would stop them from doing something colossally stupid, so of course they broke it and ended up with matching tattoos.

determined

Kelly felt himself breathing again, and despite the immense pain, particularly the the arm that he's pretty sure is dislocated, he got up, put the arm back into the joint, grabbed the sword and charged.

 **scored**

Alicia Lozano always said that she couldn't forgive his dad for what happened to Juliette Silverton, but she figured that she owed him enough to help his kid out.

 **fester**

After hearing that this new organization wants to kill him, Kelly burst out laughing because this is his life.

 **pet**

Sarah finally broke him when she held up the coveted puppy to him and the little gal licked his face.

 **reflection**

According to Uncle Monroe, Kelly looks a lot like his dad when he's joking, or when he's angry, or moping, or when he looks surprised, or when he's smirking, or just about any other facial expression he makes.

 **mold**

Even though Kelly teases his little sister about her singing and dancing, he cherishes it because it meant that she still herself and not what they were trying to force her to be.

 **collaborate**

"Ana, we need two witnesses and you and Eddie are the only ones who can keep your mouths shut, so if you have to kidnap him, do it."

 **cyclical**

"Its going to be okay," Dad said when it was all over and he covered in blood, "She won't hurt you anymore."

 **season**

"Hold on," Kelly said as he stepped on the gas, and hoped that they'll make it to the Hibernaculum before it was too late.

 **reach**

Employment pioneering usually lasts for months and took job hunters all over the country, with people joining up or dropping out all the time, so it was the perfect cover Kelly as he carried out his assignment.

 **Inhospitable**

"Put down your weapons!" Kelly commanded, "We do not kill house guests!"

 **reconnect**

Kelly was told about the trailer, its history, its value, and how it was lost, but he never understood what it meant until he stepped into Trubel's collection and set to work.

 **blacksmith**

"Do you think our ancestors made these things themselves?" Kelly held up the vambrace, "Or did they use a lot of gold to buy the forgers' super discretion?"

 **germinate**

Kelly was only eighteen months old when his big sister first met him, so he doesn't remember when she held his little hand and smiled a rare sweet smile.

 **hoisted**

Daddy picked him up and Kelly peaked over the crib and when saw his little sister, Analise Marie, he promised to be a good big brother.

 **embrace**

When Kelly explained that he wanted to be a hero for Halloween and that's why his costume was a Blutbad mask and a sweater, it took Aunt Rosalee a whole hour explaining to him that Uncle Monroe was crying because he was happy.

 **flinch**

"Sorry about that," Ms. Clark said, "I still get a little 'mad dog' after a woge, and seeing your eyes do not help the calming down."

 **natural**

Because he's been around it his entire life, that when it finally came, all Kelly did was buy a pair of sunglasses.

 **coarse**

His parents told him that many people thought that he was special, and he later learned that were just as many who thought that he was an abomination.

 **repeat**

"So not being able to cook has to be a Grimm thing," Uncle Monroe said as Kelly put out the small fire.

 **enclosed**

Dad shoved him into the closet and told him to stay quiet until he came back.

 **loneliness**

"Kelly, there are very few people that I consider family," Diana confessed, "And even then they wanted something from me."

 **soar**

"Yes," she replied, "I will marry you," and Kelly couldn't kiss her fast enough.

 **eulogy**

Whenever Kelly asked about the grandmother he was named after, Dad would always start with "She was strong."

 **flee**

"Hey Di," Kelly said on his phone, staring at the steering wheel, "I need a job."

 **complication**

The moment he saw her, Kelly fell in love, and a moment later, he figured out that she was sent to spy on him.

 **peaceful**

The world is at war again, which Kelly can be partly to blamed for, but he doesn't think about this when his newborn daughter's tiny hand grabs a hold of his thumb.

 **trial**

"Who is it that he's been protecting from the start of all this?" Meisner asked, and revealing why a boy would say that he shot a man five times, rather than explain how the man died without anyone touching him.

* * *

AN: Comments are welcome. Needed in fact.


	2. Unsorted Words

**Fifty more sentences on Kelly Burkhardt-Schade.**

#1

"So the Rat King is basically a Zord?" Kelly asked, and Mr. Geiger replied by asking how the hell is Power Rangers still around.

#2

It started when they went after his sister, his baby sister, and it didn't exactly go away when he hunted them all down.

#3

Kelly couldn't wait to show Eddie the sexy Olaf costumes, after seeing him lose it over the sexy SpongeBob costumes.

#4

When she asked how he could have figured it out and he just replied with a smirk, "Hexenbiest mom and cop dad."

#5

"We are never, ever, drinking with your sister's people again," Sarah said, resting her head on the cool tile as Kelly held back her hair, "Ever."

#6

Kelly grew up surrounded by the forests of the Pacific Northwest, and frequently lived outside when times were tough, so when he stepped into the building with its steel and glass, with everything blindingly bright, he felt a tad out of place and had to remind himself that he had a job to do.

#7

When they realized that's been fourteen months and they were still alive, Kelly took Sarah out dancing for their belated anniversary.

#8

"Surprise!" the siblings shouted as they held up the giant cake to their father.

#9

Once the blade went into the other guy's leg, Kelly knew he had won, because in less than a day, he'll be dead from blood poisoning.

#10

He remembers Dad thrumming his guitar and softly singing a lullaby that he himself now sings to his kid.

#11

He said that he never wanted Analise to fear for her life and tried to make it so, and Diana said that was her goal for him.

#12

"Let them," Sarah said after the Wurstners dropped off another wedding gift from the Eisbiber community, "They just want to show how happy they are for us."

#13

Diana is older than him but not much taller, since she takes after Mom, she says.

#14

"Please don't tell Dad," Analise pleaded, as if Dad won't notice them coming home after midnight and in car that is not theirs.

#15

Kelly learned that Mom couldn't see the big picture, Dad sees it but usually doesn't care, and Di is the painter and he was probably the guy who hated art and fate.

#16

Dad tried not to laugh at the sight of him and Analise covered in mud, sticks, and leaves, and failed miserably.

#17

"No one wants to hear the pilot say 'You have no control' when they're thirty-five thousand feet up in the air!"

#18

"See, Di is basically the Messiah, I now work for her, and Ana just ran off to join a girl band, so our parents pretty much gave up any hope of us having normal lives."

#19

"So they want to register Wesen, like no one saw the X-Men, or anything else that said that legally discriminating people is a really stupid thing to do!"

#20

"Don't worry, Dad grounded me too," Kelly said to Analise, who was still in the slinky witch costume and glared at him through the make-up that is way too old for her.

#21

"Hate you," Kelly breathed out as his cousins laughed at his misery, "Hate you so much."

#22

Dad always took Kelly and Analise out on activities that he himself enjoyed as a kid, so it was a lot camping and target practice.

#23

Kelly looked around the loft, the sparse furnishes, the old security system and the steel-siding windows and wondered how afraid his dad was that he moved his young family into this place, and how afraid he still felt to keep it as a safe house.

#24

"Yes, my name rhymes," Wu rolled his eyes at the Kelly's giggling, "Thank you for noticing."

#25

Di went eerily quiet after Kelly compared her to her dad, and then he started to panic because he had no idea if her paid her a compliment or gave her the worst possible insult.

#26

"Ja, Ich war deutscher Sprache," Kelly replied in the worst possible accent he could manage, because people tend to be more honest him with that way.

#27

"And over here, we see your children being perfectly safe and happy," Kelly said as he turned his phone to the dining table, showing his aunt and uncle the kids, "They're even eating their vegetables, and you can ignore the fact that they made a tofu castle."

#28

From what Kelly and Analise had figured out, the one grandparent who was still alive was Mom's dad, who she wishes was dead.

#29

"Why is it that our family reunions usually have shocking revelations and a body count?"

#30

"Listen, I'm sure that you're a good person deep inside and want to improve yourself," Kelly explained, "But Analise doesn't want to see you again, so you either respect her wishes, or I finally get to see what color your kidneys are."

#31

Even though the entire house was a mess, and they had to call 911, Kelly and Eddie managed to save the train set, so hopefully they won't be grounded forever.

#33

Kelly asked what the radio was talking about strange creatures that look like men, but Daddy changed the station and instead asked how his first day at school was.

#32

Trubel always managed to get Kelly and Analise to behave, because good behavior meant rides on the motorcycle and pizza.

#34

"Well, you messed up and accepted the consequences," Hank handed a bottle of aspirin to a weaken Kelly, "Now you're man."

#35

"Why do most of these spells need an uncomfortable exchange of bodily fluids?" Kelly questioned, trying not to heave at the instructions, "Or an insane amount of violence?"

#36

"NO!" Kelly shouted, hands up and trying to save them because it was not too late, "He surrendered!"

#37

"Congratulations of your new baby brother," Kelly said to Eddie, "Be prepared to be held up as an example."

#38

Kelly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the rolling credits, and observed that everyone else was also asleep, so he turned off the screen and drifted back to sleep.

#39

It had been a really long day, and it was not over yet, and he had places to go, so Kelly just tasered the idiot and left him for the cops.

#40

Kelly did not like name-dropping, so not many of her people knew that Di was his sister, until she found out that he was getting hassled from some brown-nosers and she then made a formal announcement that left no room for them to be ignorant of her family or what will happen to those who would try to hurt them.

#41

"Once upon a time," Kelly began, "There was a little girl who was lost, so the Grimm asked a Blutbad to help him…"

#42

Analise had no interest in combat, especially after her previous training, but when she decided to take it seriously, she asked Trubel to get her ready and they understood why.

#43

"Hey, there you are!" Kelly grabbed the poor Badershwein girl and then to make sure she wouldn't scream, whispered, "Just play along, get in the car and I promise I will get you out of here alive."

#44

It was confusing for outsiders to understand that Di was actually a year older than him and just assume than Mom got pregnant when she was like eighteen, and that infuriated Mom to no end.

#45

When Diana finally explained what she had seen, the things that will happen and what their part will be, Kelly only said that prophecies suck and she didn't disagree.

#46

"What are they talking about that everything changed? The only change is that humans can't shut out the crazy anymore!"

#47

Kelly always remembered the piece of advice that Uncle Monroe, Uncle Hank and Wu all agreed on, and that was 'always bring a shotgun to a knife fight.'

#48

After Di explained why she was okay with witnessing her grandfather being assassinated, trusts Elizabeth with her life and why she sees Dad as her second stepfather and foster brother, Kelly began to joke that they were a telenovela family, until Ana repeated the joke to Mom and he had to stop.

#49

"Hey Grandpa," Kelly greeted Dad, and gave him his granddaughter to hold.

#50

So to not give the terrified Wesen anymore reason to panic, Kelly holstered his gun and said "I'm here to help."

* * *

Author Note: So, if anyone is reading this and had this question- Who is Analise? Or, more likely, how did Nick and Adalind have another kid?

I have no idea. Maybe they got drunk one night. Analise came from my obsession of the female characters' names, and wanted to do something similar in having a name that was both classically beautiful and somewhat commonplace. Also, I may or may not absolutely love _How To Get Away With Murder_. So yeah, Kelly got a little sister, but in canon its probably going to be just him and Diana.


	3. grimm siblings

#1  
After finding out what he tried to when Kelly was a baby, he would greet Renard every time with a smile and a chipper, "Hi Fake Dad!"

#2  
"Oh, were you trying to justify all this?" Kelly said, as he readied his gun, "Please, go on."

#3

It was a sunny day, and the grass was green and Dad had no mercy for Kelly as they kicked the soccer ball around.

#4  
The bar was Thea's idea, and Ana soon realized how the bar would serve a very special purpose for their kind, so they scrap up any money they had and borrowed the rest and bought a bar.

#5  
A little boy is dead," he said, barely from a cold whisper, "He's dead and its your fault."

#6  
"We thought that it would be different," Adalind explained, "When nothing was happening nothing was happening, we thought that she would end up a Grimm or just normal."

#7

It had been a really long day and she still needed to work, so when the idiot Hässlich threatened her, she just mentioned who her sister was and watched him go pale and run away.

#8  
They honestly believed that they could control her, and they never had the chance to realize how wrong they were.

#9  
He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze and for a moment they believed was going to be okay, despite all evidence supporting the contrary.

#10  
"YOUR EYES!" The Hundjäger cried out, "WHY COULDN'T WE SEE YOUR EYES!?"

#11  
"Wanna know something funny?" Kelly said as he took out the jumper cables and a wrench, "I studied engineering."

#12

"Di, its freezing, open the door please," Kelly said the door, and to the surprise of no one, she did open the door and let only him in.

#13

Kelly was probably the only person allowed to yell at Diana, a privilege he rarely uses, and usually when he knows that he could absolutely get away with it.

#14  
"HE DID WHAT!?" Adalind exclaimed when Analise finally told her that no, Kelly isn't at some internship, but dropped out of school and ran off to Alaska.

#15

"Don't you understand that he's just like his father," Diana explained, "He would burn the world to the ground to keep his family safe."

#16  
"The minute you threatened them, you lost," Diana said as they all lay dying.

#17  
Ana said that they should clean up the old house, so that meant Kelly did most of the work while she gushed over old mementos with Sarah.

#18  
Kelly found a picture tucked inside a journal- it was Dad carrying him, and both of them with big smiles- and he guessed it was taken before the battle since Dad didn't have the scare in there.

#19  
"Ana," Kelly said softly to his sister, "Don't say anything to them."

#20  
They were able to get as far as Arizona, and hid out in the first motel they saw, and Kelly wanted to call Dad to just to hear his voice.

#21  
"I'm calling the hospital," Kelly said as he fought to stay conscious, "Please don't die in my car."

#22  
"Huh," Kelly studied the sketch that looked like a cross between a horse and a duck, "This guy was not good at drawing."

#23  
"So you must be Sarah," Adalind said to the young woman Kelly brought along.

#24  
Analise learn quickly that there were people out there that would hurt her friends, so she made friends with people could take care of themselves.

#25  
Uncle Hank wasn't an angry man, like it took a lot to get him riled up, and when it did happen, it was a sight to be behold as Kelly found out when it was Hank who picked him up at the station.

#26  
Analise had a smile that always got what she wanted, and a talent with a machete, both of which she needed to get out of Austria.

#27  
"Look, everyone has rights and killing people is never a good thing," Kelly said, "Except for them, we can totally kill them and the world would be better for it."

#28  
"So Dad found out about the fireworks," Kelly said to Monroe as he opened the door and saw the kid there, "Maybe I can live here forever?"

#29  
"You look beautiful," Adalind said as Analise twirled the new dress for her, "Everyone is going to see you and will fall in love."

#30  
While Dad's stories were always fairy tales with interesting details, Mom's stories were about ancient rituals and hexenbiest histories, yet there is always someone dying in both versions.

#31  
All his worries faded once Nick heard "Daddy!" and the happy little girl ran into his arms.

#32  
"Hey remember when we're kids and played those games in the woods?" Kelly took out the crossbow, "Who knew that it was training?"

#33  
"So what was the plan here?" Analise questioned the men who either unconscious or writhing in pain, "Kidnap the bartender sister to strong arm Diana AKA The One Lady You Never Piss Off?"

#34  
"Why do evil people always wear black?" Anna asked the monochromatic clad henchmen, "And is there some rule where its forbidden to wear plaid or stripes?"

#35

In the end, Diana became their Messiah, Kelly was a soldier who protected the defenseless, and Analise became the one who understood them.

#36

After finding out what he tried to when Kelly was a baby, he would greet Renard every time with a smile and a chipper, "Hi Fake Dad!"

#37  
She met David when he came to her bar on the first night of his leave, and she got his number after helping take down a bunch of very unfriendly Wesen.

#38  
"Christ they're getting sloppy," Kelly said as he picked apart the scene, "Have they even heard of bleach at least?"

#39  
Diana took her hand and said, "Ana, I need your help."

#40  
"Lizzie, we need your magic," Ana said to the Musai talent agent, "So please go kiss that guy and get him to work."

#41  
"So, you're the first guy my parents ever approved of," Ana said, "So if we eloped, my mom will kill me."

#42  
"We're in trouble," Eddie told her once the power went out and they heard very hostile voices getting older.

#43  
"The Bee people are back," she said, "And they got new information."

#44  
Adalind held her children close to her and tried not to think about all those who would kill her and them for even existing.

#45  
"Can this day not end in death?" Kelly asked, "To keep it interesting at least."

#46  
Mom sometimes did the stupidest things, but it was understood that no one trash talks about her in front of her children.

#47  
When Kelly asked her how long she plan for all of this, Di smiled and replied since the beginning.

#48  
Uncle Monroe's house was filled with clocks, and Kelly remembered the times when Uncle Monroe would sit him down and showed him how to repair them, and that one time when he actually let him fix a watch all on his own.

#49  
Trubel was the cool aunt with the bike and the machete who taught them how to shop lift, which came in handy later on.

#50

"Are you kidding me?!" Kelly yelled to universe, as the undead men got up and all of them were charging at him, "Of course not."


End file.
